Juego de Hueso
by soul poison
Summary: (Spanish/ Español) Han pasado ya varios años desde que Frisk liberó junto con Asriel a todos los monstruos al destruir la barrera que los mantenía atrapados en el subsuelo. La humana siente cierta curiosidad -o quizás atracción- hacia un esqueleto que cuenta malos chistes.


Juegos de hueso –Advertencia contenido M-

Summary: Han pasado ya varios años desde que Frisk liberó junto con Asriel a todos los monstruos al destruir la barrera que los mantenía atrapados en el subsuelo. La humana siente cierta curiosidad hacia un esqueleto que cuenta malos chistes.

Hace algunos años…

Los monstruos junto con Frisk se quedaron viviendo a las faldas del Monte Ebott mientras se establecían las relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de la civilización humana. Al parecer los mismos humanos que batallaron con los monstruos pertenecían a una antigua tribu que por suerte se había extinguido. En la actualidad, todos estaban con suficiente raciocinio para evitar formar un mal como ese, no por nada se decía que la historia está para evitar sus errores.

Toriel y Asgore tenían muchas diferencias por los momentos, más la señora decidió adoptar a la humana ya que la misma podría ser devuelta al orfanato de donde se escapó al llegar al subsuelo, a regañadientes junto con ya el Ex rey Asgore, que se había vuelto el alcalde de la pequeña ciudad. Por normas legislativas y para alivio de los monstruos, esta se llama Monte Nuevo Ebott.

Toriel vive tranquilamente con la humana en su acogedor hogar, cada cierto tiempo recibe la visita de su no muy estimado ex-esposo, los amigos de Frisk y a su estimado amigo, Sans.

La pequeña humana era la que buscaba su compañía todo el tiempo, lo que le llego a interesar a la madre, por lo que una vez decidió investigar junto al hermano del esqueleto, Papyrus. Luego de 3 meses, en época de vacaciones, Toriel se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras la pequeña Frisk jugaba cazando mariposas en el gran jardín delantero; estaba tan concentrada viéndole que no notó la presencia del cómico, por lo que el esqueleto tuvo que carraspear para saludar a la jefa del hogar.

-¡Oh! Sans, lo siento estaba distraída, buenos días.- dijo la mayor mientras se encargaba de cortar algunas frutas.

El esqueleto solo bostezó y saludó con la mano a modo de respuesta, mientras miraba la ventana, por la cual se filtraba el brillo del sol y la vista al exterior del jardín. Oía a los pájaros cantar, el viento mecer las ramas y algunas gotas de agua caer al suelo, indicando que su hermano estaba regando las flores.

-Me pregunto…-susurró el esqueleto, obteniendo la atención de Toriel- si despierto mañana… ¿Volverá a haber tanto frío y nieve como en Snowdin?

Antes que la antigua reina del subsuelo pudiera responderle al esqueleto, el mismo se dirigió a la salida, y lo vio caminando en dirección a la humana; apresurada apagó todo lo que estaba haciendo con magia, y, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, siseó al hermano menor de Sans, haciendo señales con su pata para que el mismo se acercara al arbusto donde se encontraba escondida:

-SU MAJESTAD, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ESCONDIDA EN EL ARBUSTO? NO ES UN- el esqueleto fue jalado hasta la altura de la señora cabra y esta le indicó silencio con los dedos, entonces, ambos observaban.

El cómico atraía la atención de la humana con chistes y la pequeña, dependiendo de cómo fueran los mismos reía o ponía un rostro confuso. Ya sin armamentos, el esqueleto se recostó en el árbol y se dedicó a observar a la pequeña, la cual quería atrapar una mariposa azul. El pequeño insecto revoloteó hasta el esqueleto y se posicionó en sus dedos, lo cual hizo que Frisk inflara adorablemente sus mejillas. De pronto el mayor atrapó al insecto con sus propias manos huesudas y se acercó a la pequeña, causando un aire de incomodidad.

-¿Cuándo planeas resetear?- dijo este, tajante mientras miraba a la pequeña, mientras La misma soltó la red de sus manos y miraba al esqueleto de igual modo.

Acto seguido, el esqueleto insistió ante el silencio de la pequeña:

-Frisk…tengo miedo…no quiero perder todo lo que está pasando ahora, lo que tu lograste es...- mas no logró terminar al recibir un abrazo de la pequeña. La misma jaló de la manga azul del esqueleto para que se pusiese a su altura, y solo entonces, se acercó a donde debería estar su oído para decirle…

-Nunca.- seguido de una risilla coqueta y un tímido beso en la "mejilla" del ahora azulado saco de huesos.- ¿Me das la mariposa?

El esqueleto suspiró y liberó a la mariposa de sus manos, y la misma se posó en el cabello de la menor, a lo que esta intentó sacársela de la cabeza para ponerla en la red, pero solo logró que la misma huyera de nuevo, esta vez, al árbol.

-Te prometo que…no habrán mas reinicios.- dijo la menor mientras le ofrecía una flor al esqueleto que se encontraba frente a ella, la cual el mayor aceptó gustoso y la envolvió en una esfera azul claro.

La pequeña aplaudió sorprendida y riendo, mientras el mayor carcajeaba mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su mano derecha.

-No tienes idea…de lo mucho que significa para mí…Frisk.- respondió el mayor mientras revolvía el cabello de la humana, en modo afectuoso.

Desde ese momento, Frisk sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y su cara enrojecerse un poco, no sabía por qué, pero de algún modo ver a Sans así despertó algo que estaba dormido en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensó que Sans estaba bromeando con ella, pero cuando vio la expresión en el esqueleto, esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente. Él estaba sonriendo…pero esta vez lo hacía sin mentir.

La pequeña simplemente abrazó a Sans lo más fuerte que pudo, aún era pequeña por lo que su abrazo solo llegaba a las costillas del mismo, mientras, no muy lejos de ellos, entre los arbustos, una cabra contenía sus lágrimas de felicidad mientras era abrazada por el "gran" Papyrus, que también lloraba en silencio, palmeaba su espalda mientras no podía evitar sonreír aliviado. Todo estaba bien por ahora, ¿Cierto?

… ¿O no?

Hace dos años…

Sans estaba en el parque con Frisk, la chica había decidido llevar al cómico de paseo a unos locales donde preparaban unos hot-dogs con mucha salsa, a lo cual el mayor no pudo resistir ir con ella…mientras caminaban Sans notó que algo había cambiado en su relación de amigos, la humana de verdad se esmeraba en arreglarse para salir, y cada vez que el la veía un rubor azulado se apoderaba de su rostro, no entendía el por qué se sentía así.

Frisk había cambiado mucho los últimos años, seguía sin hablar solo lo que creía necesario, pero era más comunicativa con el resto de humanos y monstruos que vivían en la pequeña ciudad. Gracias a que ella era la embajadora, poseía privilegios políticos y estudiaba en una escuela para humanos y monstruos, había una sección de la clase de historia que la incluía a ella, por lo que le disgustaba ser tratada como una heroína allí. Cuando salía con Sans se sentía libre, pero a la vez cohibida.

Los monstruos pueden ser muy ciegos cuando de amor se trata, a través de indirectas la pequeña intentaba confesarse al esqueleto, mas siempre la ocasión terminaba arruinada por uno de los chistes malos/buenos de Sans. Y ese día no había sido la excepción. Pero lo tomó con humor, mientras la humana estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Sans entonces se decidió y se detuvo de caminar, Sans detuvo a Frisk haciendo que ella voltease extrañada.

-Hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar niña.- dijo, seriamente, le tendió su mano cubierta con un guante, en la ciudad estaba todo en invierno.- ¿Vienes por un atajo conmigo?

Frisk dudó, pero conociendo al esqueleto, tomó su mano y decidió seguirlo, aunque los atajos la mareasen bastante. Al llegar no aguantó más y terminó por devolver la cena en un cubo de basura. Cuando se recompuso, Sans le tendió una lata con jugo de tomate, su favorita.

-Gracias- susurró, pero al abrir la lata la misma salió serpentina y confeti, causando su enojo- ¡Sans…! –estuvo a punto de gritarle hasta el mal del que se iba a morir hasta que Sans le ofreció un vaso con el verdadero jugo de tomate, entre risas.

Luego de conversar un rato y soportar a Sans riéndose, la llevó al lugar que le quería mostrar, un campo con las primeras flores echo sembradas ya crecidas en la superficie, Sans hizo una seña de silencio y la llevó caminando entre las flores, mientras se oían muchas palabras de agradecimiento hacia Frisk y a los que habían participado en la ruptura de la barrera.

Llegaron a un espacio en donde estaba la flor echo más grande de todas y Sans hizo que la humana se recostara en el suelo, en ese momento Sans tocó la flor y la misma comenzó a reproducir lo que había escuchado por última vez:

 _Frisk, somos los primeros monstruos que plantamos estas flores Echo en este campo, el ambiente era propicio y el clima es perfecto para ellas, de parte de nosotros y todos los monstruos te damos las gracias por cumplir nuestro deseo de ver las estrellas en la superficie. Por favor, disfruta el valle de las flores Echo, si todos han respetado las normas, podrás disfrutar del sitio en tres…dos…uno…_

La flor dejó de hablar, y de la nada, varias flores echo empezaron a reproducir música clásica, haciendo que los ojos de Frisk brillasen de la emoción, cubrió sus labios para no llorar y luego miró las estrellas, era muy hermosas desde donde estaban. Miró a su lado y vio a Sans, sin contener su emoción le abrazó cuidando de no hacer ruido, a lo que el otro respondió el abrazo.

Luego de quedarse un rato allí, salieron con el mismo silencio que entraron al sitio, aun se escuchaba la música y decidieron sentarse en un banco, para charlar entre susurros. El primero en hablar fue el esqueleto:

-¿Has pasado un buen rato?- preguntó, mientras sostenía las manos de la chica.

-Si…- susurró Frisk mientras sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía así…?

De un momento a otro, Sans se acercó al rostro de la humana y chocó su frente con la de ella en modo cariñoso, más para Frisk fue su primer y accidentado beso, ya que sus labios se rozaron suavemente con los que se suponen que debían ser los labios de Sans. Duró lo suficiente para ella, duró muy poco para él, cuando ambos se separaron decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a casa.

Mientras caminaban a casa, Frisk se detuvo, haciendo voltear a Sans. La chica respiró profundamente y miró al esqueleto, ella totalmente sonrojada, nerviosa por lo que estaba preparada para confesar:

-Sans…yo… ¿Yo te gusto? Es que tu…Me gustas un montón y…- dijo más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero el esqueleto chasqueó la lengua.

-Es solo un juego de huesos…- dijo con la voz seca, mientras le daba la espalda- puede que tengas huesos en tu interior, así que lo estoy esperando ansioso para conocerlo…eso…fue un saludo normal…

Frisk sintió algo en su pecho quebrarse, mas nunca notó las lágrimas ni el temblor del mayor sujetando con su mano la camisa con fuerza, a la altura de su pecho, podían quererse, pero no era correcto que estuvieran juntos…por lo menos no para el esqueleto, Frisk aún debía crecer, madurar y escoger cuando estuviese lista.

Algo que Frisk no sabía en ese entonces, es que Sans le llevaba bastantes años de edad. Y que solo Papyrus, en un futuro no muy lejano, se lo revelaría.

Desde entonces, Sans estuvo alejado un tiempo de la humana, luego de hablar con la misma se reconciliaron y quedaron como amigos. Incluso empezaron todos a vivir en una casa más grande gracias a los ingresos que Frisk recibía por ser la embajadora, exceptuando a Asgore que seguía siendo repelido por Toriel.

Hoy en la actualidad…

Una Frisk de 17 años toca desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación del esqueleto cómico, mientras con su otra mano resistía el peso de una gran cesta de ropa limpia, llena de la misma, con suéteres azules, shorts negros, calcetines…demasiados calcetines. La misma desistió de tocar la puerta y entró directamente, haciendo ahora si despertar al esqueleto, que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo.

-¡SANS!- gritó la joven mientras pasaba a la habitación y evitaba los obstáculos en el suelo con facilidad-

-¿Qué pasa, dude?- respondió el mismo mientras sus ojos se encendían lentamente, se estiró con lentitud y bostezó con fuerza- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo al verla frente a él, la misma estaba con un pañuelo en la cabeza que la hacía ver tierna.

De un momento a otro, la joven vació el cesto encima del mayor, causando que quedase frío de la impresión. Antes de poder decir algo, la humana respondió:

-No recogiste la ropa que lavamos ayer.- dijo, y se encogió de brazos. Al darse la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, regresa la mirada al esqueleto, visiblemente… ¿Molesta?- estás más perezoso que de costumbre…

-vuelve a la cama niña- dijo este último mientras le daba la espalda a la menor, no sin antes ojearla de arriba abajo, lo cual causó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro- es demasiado temprano para tener a Papyrus 2 en la mañana…-

La joven respondió alzando una ceja, mas luego una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Si eso quería, ella lo haría.

-Si, está bien…- en modo de venganza por ignorarla, Frisk decidió recostarse junto con el esqueleto y colocar sus manos debajo del suéter del mismo, luego introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa y tocó directamente los huesos del mayor.

Sans sintió que fue empujado por el cuerpo de la chica, y no le dio importancia a los movimientos de la misma, sin embargo, a modo de respuesta se da la vuelta, dejando las manos de la chica atrapada en sus huesos y le da un fuerte abrazo, como si no quisiera soltarla o dejarle ir.

Una risa se escapa de los labios de la joven, mira a los ojos del esqueleto y le pregunta:

-Sans… ¿También quiere jugar hoy?- preguntó mientras subió sus manos a la columna del esqueleto, respondiendo el abrazo-

El esqueleto ríe despacio junto con la niña, sin querer romper el abrazo, se acerca más a la joven, susurrando en sus labios:

-Si lo hago… ¿Me dejarás dormir?- preguntó, en su tono despreocupado como siempre…

-Por supuesto…aunque no creo que sea…-susurró la menor mientras sus mejías se encendían en un tono carmesí y se acercaba a los "Labios" del esqueleto a darle un beso- …ese tipo de juegos…

-Welp, si así están las cosas…supongo que no tengo opción. –al decir esto último las dijo con un tono más serio, dominante incluso para el cómico Sans.

La joven observó temblando levemente al esqueleto, lo quería, pero tenía miedo que su cariño no fuese correspondido, después de todo era una humana, no tenía magia para expresarse como los monstros…

-Así que… ¿Tomaras esa posición? – Murmura la humana, mientras en un descuido del esqueleto se zafa del agarre y logra posicionarse en donde se supone que debería estar el "vientre" del mismo- Sans…-dijo, mientras atrapo sus manos que estaban a punto de bajarle- ¿Te parece bien?

El esqueleto apretó levemente las manos de la chica, un rubor celeste aparecieron debajo de sus ojos junto a una sonrisa maliciosa, chasqueó sus dientes en señal de desaprobación por lo que hacía la humana.

-Niña, haces demasiadas preguntas.- el tono de voz de Sans se volvía más serio, estaba decidido a hacerlo, no solo para seguir durmiendo si no porque quería demostrarle su cariño a la humana.- empecemos de una vez.

Al terminar la frase, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar con un azul claro, alternando al amarillo. La humana noto esto y mostró una sonrisa suave al esqueleto, se acercó al rostro del cómico y le miró fascinada.

-tomo tu palabra Sans.- murmuró entre dientes, un sentimiento nuevo hundía su pecho y lo hacía liviano a la vez.

Sin miramientos la chica decidió besar al chico nuevamente, por encima de los dientes, eran lisos los que debían ser sus labios, por lo que no la incomodó, su mano izquierda ejercía presión en la derecha del mayor mientras guiaba a la mano contraria a su cadera para que no la soltase, una vez la mano derecha de la humana quedó libre decide hacerla descender a la camisa del adulto, pasa debajo de la misma y se dedica a acariciar donde debería estar el pecho del mayor.

El esqueleto no se quedaba atrás, con la mano que estaba en la cadera de la chica, procede a esconderla debajo de la camisa suéter de la joven, mientras acaricia suavemente su espalda, no estaba tan tranquilo haciendo esto, por lo que su rubor de color azul permanece y se vuelve más intenso.

Frisk ahoga un gemido en sus labios, no por vergüenza, si no por que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo primero, buscando más contacto con el esqueleto la humana alza sus caderas y se vuelve a sentar sin descaro sobre la entrepierna del cómico, la mano que acariciaba el pecho del chico decidió usarla para otro propósito, por lo que la introduce dentro de la caja torácica del mismo y comienza a acariciar de arriba abajo la columna vertebral del mismo. El esqueleto responde a la estimulación con un gemido suave, y a este le siguen más. Mientras más acariciaba o tocaba su humana favorita sus huesos más gemidos salían de sus labios; en un instante de descuido, Sans se alza a la altura de la humana, quien sigue rozando su entrepierna, dirige su boca a la de su niña mientras acaricia su espalda…una lengua azulada se divisaba detrás de los dientes del cómico, lo cual captó la atención de la chica.

-mhh…-gime la chica al notar algo detrás de los dientes del esqueleto- Sans… ¿Cómo es que…?- intenta preguntar la chica, más el mayor la silencia poniendo su lengua sobre los labios de la joven.

-para resumir…es magia…- dijo mientras la chica se encargaba de su propia timidez. Lo cual causo ternura en el esqueleto.

La humana más confiada en si misma deja salir su lengua un poco nerviosa para encontrarse con la del mayor, atrevida, hace que sus caderas se muevan con calma para masajear y provocar roces entre los sexos de ambos, aun cubiertos con ropa; ambas lenguas comienzan a danzar, casi en sincronía, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y más instintivos, el rubor en sus rostros parecía alcanzar el punto límite gracias a los roces entre ambos. Unos gemidos del esqueleto más el notar un leve bulto en donde se estaba frotando hicieron que Frisk mirase hacia donde estaba sentada, notó un brillo azulado que a medida que más se frotaba, más tomaba forma entre las piernas de ambos. Frisk se separa del beso dejando un hilillo espeso de saliva color azul entre ambos, jadeaba excitada ansiosa por mas caricias; coloca sus manos mientras deciden que es mejor sostenerse de la cama para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y así lo hizo.

Dirigió toda su fuerza a mover sus caderas de forma errática, deseosa de calmar rápido su excitación, las sensaciones eran nuevas por lo que le costaba acostumbrarse a la humedad que desprendía su interior y las descargas eléctricas que circulaban por su espalda. Aquel azul brillante entre las piernas del esqueleto aumentaba el tamaño haciendo los roces más sensoriales para ambos, sin darse cuenta que el mismo despedía un brillo que iluminaba la cadera y el torso de ambos. Con un movimiento rápido Sans coloca sus dos manos huesudas debajo de la camisa de la humana mientras la acaricia como si de una mascota se tratase, disfrutando el tacto de la suave piel de la humana.

Frisk se aferra lo más fuerte que le permiten sus manos a las frazadas ya que se encontraba demasiado excitada, una ligera humedad comienza a hacerla sentir incomoda en sus shorts, no estaba acostumbrada al mismo por lo que responde rápido a desabrocharlo, más se le hacía imposible por sus movimientos; cada vez que intentaba hacerlo sus manos temblaban o sentía que podía caerse del mayor, así que con una mano toma el cuello de la camisa de Sans y lo acerca hasta su rostro, lo besa con timidez y al separarse queda cerca de su cara, donde le susurra entre gemidos:

-Mas…por favor…- demandó, entre un tono que parecía una súplica más que una orden.

Ante la respuesta de la humana, Sans baja rápidamente sus pantalones y su ropa interior con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, sin separarse de un nuevo beso que la humana mantenía. La chica gime sorprendida, intenta decir algo más se queda ahogado en el beso que se torna un poco más dominante y posesivo, la menor intenta seguirlo con la determinación de ganarle hasta que se le ocurre una idea, su mano apoyada en el hombro del mayor desciende lentamente hasta el miembro erecto del mismo, lo decide halar un poco hacia arriba, mira a los ojos del esqueleto y pregunta con timidez:

-¿Esta…duro?- dijo tajante, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia abajo.

Mas no hubo respuesta por parte del esqueleto, su rubor que creía dejaría de ser tan agresivo cubrió todo su rostro, y con un tono juguetón le pregunto a la humana:

-¿Y tú muy húmeda?- mientras sacaba la lengua hacia la humana a modo de burla.

-Lo...lo estoy…- dijo mientras bajó sus shorts y su ropa interior con la mano que consentía el miembro de Sans, suspiró nerviosa.

Nunca antes había enseñado esa parte de ella tan privada, un jadeo de placer sale de sus labios al notar un escalofrío de su espalda, por el roce accidental que tuvo su sexo con el miembro del chico, un poco de saliva escurrió de sus labios mientras observó al chico, con la mirada perdida…

-quiero más de eso.- susurró avergonzada, jadeando por la sensación.

-como quieras pequeña…- le respondió mientras mantenía su tono de voz juguetón, aun con firmeza, dominante...

Para complacer a Frisk, Sans rápidamente despojó a la chica de la ropa que quedó entre sus rodillas a ambos, lo cual causó que ambos notaran que el brillo azulado iluminaba gran parte del cuarto, el esqueleto prosiguió a meter la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica, despacio, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de la humana y su derecha jugueteaba con el sexo de la chica para relajarla. La menor retiene un gemido de dolor en sus labios y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, una lagrima recorre su mejilla al notar como rompe lo que protegía su virginidad su amado esqueleto, respira intentando calmarse, una vez acostumbrada a la intromisión logra hacerlo bajar hasta la mitad y ya empieza a sentir las paredes de su cuerpo siendo abiertas.

-Sans…-susurra, apenada- esta…muy grande…no va a caber toda…-antes de poder terminar de lo que quería decir tapa sus labios con una de sus manos para evitar gemir demasiado alto, era tarde, ya todos estarían durmiendo en la casa.

-Entonces empezaremos despacio, pequeña.- dijo notablemente preocupado Sans, pero decidió seguir con más cautela.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, de arriba abajo a la velocidad suave de su respiración, esperando que la humana se relajase y le diera más órdenes. La humana ahogaba gemidos en su garganta mientras buscaba con sus manos el rostro del esqueleto para acercarle a la altura de su rostro. Al obtener la atención uno del otro, Frisk sonrió con timidez hacia Sans, y besó nuevamente sus labios el mayor a la humana.

-Di…mi nombre…-dijo entrecortada Frisk, incapaz de modular su voz- por favor…quiéreme…-

-Frisk...- dijo Sans, jadeando por el esfuerzo sobrehumano de aguantar la tentación, susurró con timidez- Te amo Frisk…- y al terminar la frase, prosiguió a meter toda su extensión con un rápido movimiento en el interior de la chica.

Frisk, en su cuerpo y su mente no lograban coordinar, al recibir la embestida fuerte se le escapo un agudo gemido de placer, sus ojos también se abren como platos y mira con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas al mayor. Disfrutaba tenerle dentro, por lo que comenzó a colaborar con el esqueleto y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando por fin de las embestidas.

-Sans…-gimió- yo… también te amo Sans…-la chica se inclinó hacia el mayor y le dio una lamida a la cara del esqueleto- ya casi…mételo más...-susurró despacio mientras se recostaba en la mullida cama del mayor.

Sans para complacerla y cumpliendo sus órdenes, no se hizo de rogar y comienza a darle unas embestidas suaves, cuidadosas, disfrutando oír y sacarle suaves gemidos a Frisk decide hacerlas más rápido, quería ser complaciente con la chica. Después de todo lo merecía; le susurraba a su oído palabras de cariño y amor, haciendo que la chica estuviese más dispuesta en colaborar con el acto entre los dos, sentía que pronto se vendrían ambos, por lo que aumentó la velocidad. Mientras, para Frisk, moverse ya no era un acto voluntario de ella, gritaba entre jadeos y gemidos, intentando respirar, sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia incapaz de controlarse, de un momento para otro Sans toca en la humana su punto más sensible.

-¡Justo ahí...!-gimió la chica mientras buscaba que el mayor entrase dentro de ella y volviera a tocar ese punto.

Sans nuevamente, entre gemidos graves, comienza a moverse de atrás hacia delante, coloca una mano suavemente por un botoncito de la entrepierna de la chica y comienza a frotarlo en círculos, para masturbarla y hacerla llegar al mismo tiempo que él. Luego de unos segundos, la chica es la primera en caer, corriéndose sobre el esqueleto, llenando su entrepierna de fluidos transparentes mezclados con unos azules claros, seguida, unos segundos más tarde, Sans termina por correrse en el interior de la chica, aun no se separan, permanecen abrazados. Frisk es la primera en romper el silencio entre ambos, entre suspiros y jadeos.

-Sans…yo…-la humana aprieta las sábanas mientras deja reposar al esqueleto sobre ella- realmente te amo…-observa al esqueleto y nota que el mismo aprieta el abrazo.

-Frisk…shh…quiero dormir…-al decir esto, casi hace llorar a la chica, pero luego, toma su mentón y lame el rostro de la humana con cariño, especialmente sus labios- mi querida novia.- al decir esto último, le guiña el ojo a la humana y vuelve a su tono juguetón.

Frisk ríe sonrojada y avergonzada, no sabía que decir, ¿Ahora era novia de Sans? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Toriel? Mas sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar el respirar pesado del esqueleto a la hora de dormir, lo observó y apretó al mayor en sus brazos, lo recostó a su lado y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo…sintió como el mayor cubrió su cuerpo con la frazada y besó su frente, a lo cual ella ocultó una risa suave.

Más tarde se preocuparía por el desastre, por ahora, solo quería que ese momento durase para siempre. Porque por fin había encontrado lo que anhelaba desde hace años. El amor de su esqueleto favorito, Sans.


End file.
